


The Road to Heaven is Paved With Broken Glass

by thesquirrelqueer



Category: Phandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Death, Gore, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sad, danisnotonfire - Freeform, fears, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquirrelqueer/pseuds/thesquirrelqueer
Summary: Dan and Phil died in a car crash. They go to heaven, but soon learn that one of them must go through a series of harsh trials in order for both of them to make it to heaven. Can they make it through?





	1. Chapter 1

"Phil look out!" Dan had screamed. But it was too late. The car in front of them had suddenly stopped in the middle of the highway. They had crashed into it at speed of 60mph. The cars collided and Dan was thrown through the windshield. The glass had cut him like a paper shredder. The impact had snapped his neck.

Phil's head was rammed into the steering wheel. Blood dripped from his forehead. The wheel left a large dent in his skull. There was broken glass everywhere.

But the blood was the worst part. It was everywhere. It dripped onto the seats in the car like rain. Dan's soaked his clothes. Phil's ran down his face. Neither one survived the crash. Both of them had died on impact.

Medics arrived at the scene a few minutes later. They dragged what was left of Dan and Phil out of the wreckage. An EMT announced them dead on arrival. Another carried their lifeless bodies into the ambulance. It drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Phil?" Dan screamed. All he could see was white. He turned every which way, desperate to find Phil. "Phil where are you?!"

"Dan!" He heard a voice cry from just outside his range of vision. Phil ran towards him through a veil of thick, white fog. He practically threw himself into Dan's arms when he saw him. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I was so worried." He squeezed Dan. Dan let out an "oof". Phil loosened his grasp. "Sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Phil held Dan's face in his hands, checking that he had no injuries.

Dan pushed him away. "I'm fine. Where are we though?" They finally realized their surroundings. There was nothing. A blank, white canvas. Phil suddenly came to a conclusion.

"My god... the car crash... Was that real? Are we... Dead?" Phil felt weak at the knees. He started shaking. "My family, my friends... They'll never see me again." Phil collapsed. Dan caught him before he hit the ground. Obviously he wasn't taking being dead very well.

As Dan help him to his feet, a booming voice spoke from nowhere. It was a recognizable voice, but Dan couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Yes, you're dead. I thought that would be obvious." Dan turned around. Standing in front of him, was Morgan Freeman, dressed in a white suit.

"Morgan Freeman?" He asked shocked. As if this day could get any weirder.

"Well, of course. Who else would be god?" He said with a smile. Dan shrugged.

"Eh, I was thinking more along the lines of Shrek or something but, whatever."

"So um... Mr. god... sir... um... Mr. all powerful being or whatever, what happens now?" Phil asked, finally recovered from the initial shock of being dead.

"You go to heaven of course." Phil let out a sigh of relief. "But," Phil took a sharp breath. Buts were never good. "One of you, must go through trials for both of you to reach heaven."

"T-t-trials?" Dan stuttered. "What kind of trials?"

"Why, 6 trials. You must face your worst fears in order to get to heaven." Phil turned to Dan. He grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Then he quickly let go and stepped forward.

"I'll do it." He said bravely. Dan pulled him back.

"Are you crazy?!" He shook him. "You're scared of everything. I'll do it." Dan stepped forward. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Dan no! You can't do this!" He grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"I have to! I can't let you do it. I won't let you." He stepped forward again. "Let me do the trials." He said to god, throwing his arms open.

"Well then." Replied Morgan. "Let's begin." He snapped his fingers. Everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing. Not even darkness. No sound. No feeling no thoughts. Dan just didn't exist. And the scariest part was he didn't even know he didn't exist. This was Dan's first fear. That there is nothing after death.

He doesn't even know how long his was in that state of non-existence. He will never know how long Phil was without him. All that time, Phil waited. Every day, God would tell him he could go though the gates of Heaven without Dan if he want to. And every day, he refused. He wasn't going without Dan, even if he had to wait a million

Then, as if he had merely blinked, Dan was back next to Phil.

"Dan!" Phil cried. He threw his arms around Dan and squeezed him like he never wanted to let him go. Tears were streaming down his face.

"How long was I gone? A few minutes? Maybe an hour?" Dan laughed. Phil didn't.

"A hundred years, Dan. I waited a hundred years for you, and now I'm never going to let you go." He squeezed Dan so hard, he would've suffocated and killed him if he wasn't already dead. Then, just as quickly as he had appeared, Dan was gone and Phil was left alone again, his fingers clutching nothing. His heart sank.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan fell over without Phil supporting him and found himself face first in dirt. He groaned and spat out some of the dirt that had found its way into his mouth. What fresh hell would this second trial bring him.

He stood up, brushed himself off, and looked around. He was in the middle of a forest. The moon shone through the roof of branches above him. It would have been beautiful had it not been for the fact that the tree's branches were reaching out like hands to grab him.

The trees were alive. Not in that they were plants and alive, but they moved and twisted and reached towards Dan with hands made of wood. They clawed at him with their branches and muffled the sound of his screams with their leaves. Dan tried to run, but each time, another tree would stick out its root of a foot and he would be attacked yet again.

It didn't stop until nearly every part of his body had splinters. Then, just as quickly as he had arrived, he was gone. He appeared back near the gates, panting and in pain, but he had no visible wounds. He collapsed on the ground, heaving. There was no Phil there to help him.

"I fucking hate trees." He muttered. Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke up, he was on a train. His clothes were different. They were plaid. He looked at himself in the reflection of the train window. His hair was longer and straighter. He was 19 again.

"Shit." He muttered and pulled out his phone. It was a flip. The date was October 19, 2009. The day he first met Phil. His heart swelled with joy. Maybe this was a reward for those last two scenarios. Getting to relive the best day of his life. He could already see himself running towards Phil and enveloping him in a hug. He couldn't wait to get off the train.

He was five minutes away. Those five minutes took forever, yet no time at all. The train pulled into the station and Dan jumped out of his seat and sprinted to the door. He impatiently bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the door to open.

He leapt from the train and onto the platform. He tried to hide his grin, but it was impossible. He looked around for Phil. Where was he? Dan thought. He started panicking. No. He's just running a little late. He'll be here soon. Dan took a couple of deep breaths and went sat down on a bench to wait for Phil.

A few minute passes. No sign of Phil. He's stuck in traffic, that's all. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Phil asking him where he was. Then he waited some more. Phil still didn't respond. 

He decided to call him. Maybe he was driving and couldn't text, so he could answer a phone call. The phone rang 3 times, then a pre-recorded voice said "I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service." Click. Dan was starting to really panic now. He kept trying to convince himself Phil would be there. He had to be there.

More time passed. He sat on a bench and waited. And waited. People passed by in a blur of colors and movement. But not once did he see a pale, blue-eyed, dark-haired boy pass within the throng.

The clock reached midnight and still, Phil never showed up. Another fear became reality.


	6. Chapter 6

And then reality became reality. Dan suddenly awoke, sputtering, a mask over his face. He could hear a beeping noise. Where am I? He thought as his eyes adjusted to the light above him. He was in... a hospital? No, that couldn't be right. He was dead. There was no reason he would have woken up. And he had no fear of hospitals, so why would he be in one?

He felt a pain in his neck. At first, it just seemed like a crick, but when he tried to turn his head, he couldn't. His hands moved to his throat. His neck had been placed in a brace. Of course. The crash. He must've been in a coma and all those other things had been a strange, vivid dream.

Wait. If he was alive and in the hospital, then Phil must be somewhere too. He prayed to any god that would listen that he was okay. Or at the very least alive. Dan wanted to scream his name. He needed to know if he was okay. The pain of not knowing was worse than that of his neck.

His finger reached for the button to call for assistance. Almost instantly, a woman with a painted on smile walked in. She frightened Dan slightly, but she was his only connection to Phil.

"What can I-" she started with her perfectly rehearsed line.

"Where... is... he?" He sputtered. He was ready to run to him as soon as she said where.

"Who? The boy who was with you?"

"Yes!" Dan cried. "I need to know!" He made to sit up, but the woman shushed him and pushed him down.

"Shhh... it's alright everything is alright." She whispered.

"No!" Dan shoved her off of him. "I need to know if he's okay."

"I'm sorry, he um... he didn't make it."The nurse bowed her head

"He's dead?" Dan asked heartbroken. The nurse nodded solemnly. Dan's world shattered. He had lost his other half. His best friend. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He felt like a cold hand had wrapped itself around his heart.

Silent tears streamed down his face. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. The nurse was playing a cruel joke. Phil was just outside the door. Yeah, that's it. It's just a joke. An awful joke. And it wasn't funny at all.

This isn't a joke. Phil's fucking dead and you're never gonna see him again. Dan told himself. He seemed to choke on his own unsaid words. Phil was dead and there was nothing he could do. He never even got to say goodbye or tell him how he felt.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later, Dan was let out of the hospital. He had to go home alone. It occurred to him that he would need to plan Phil's funeral. It would be a small event. Family and close friends only. That would only be around 10 people. A sad amount, but Phil wouldn't have wanted too many people to grieve about him.

They held the funeral outside. Instead of everyone in black, they dressed in white. It made it seem less sad and was a tribute to Phil and the light he brought into their lives. His father gave a eulogy. His mother could not stop crying. Her baby was dead. Martyn sat stoic and in shock that he had lost his little brother. But no one was as distraught by his loss as Dan.

He spoke to no one. He could barely bring himself to look at the coffin. He was a mess. Tears streamed down his face and didn't stop the entire funeral. Louise tried to console him, but he shoved her hand off of him when she tried to rub his back.

Near the end, he finally brought himself to walk to the coffin. It was open and he could see Phil's corpse. He looked like he could be sleeping. He looked at peace in death. Dan picked a flower from the ground beneath him. A rose. He placed it in Phil's hands.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry p-p-Phil" he blubbered. "I-I-I love you." He continued weeping. After the funeral, Dan went home to his dark and lonely apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks passed and Dan mourned. He went radio silent on every form of social media. He couldn't bare to communicate with anyone. He never left the apartment. He just stayed in a darkened corner of his room, huddled in a ball. He had completely broken.

The food in the fridge had started to mold, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. Phil's death had absolutely destroyed him. So he gave up. He didn't eat. He barely slept. He kept feeling like Phil's death was his fault. He should've paid more attention. He should've protected Phil or something.

He decided maybe it was best to sleep. Maybe if he was asleep, he didn't have to think. He could see Phil again in his dreams. With all the strength he could muster, he made his way to his bed. He collapsed onto it. Before he could close his eyes, his bed began to glow. Then the whole room did. A golden light shined from every corner. Sparkles swirled around him like a scene from a Disney movie when something magical happens. Then, everything went white.


	9. Chapter 9

He was back in heaven. Phil wasn't dead. Well he was dead, but so was Dan, so that didn't matter. He was relieved and pissed off. He was gonna give god a piece of his mind the next time he saw him. But first, he needed to find Phil. He started walking.

Where he was walking, he didn't know, everything around him was just a vast plain of white. He walked until saw a golden gate. The metal of the gate bent and twisted like vines. As he moved closer, a hooded figure reveal himself. Dan ran to them. The figure lowered his hood to reveal Phil. Dan threw himself into his arms.

"Phil!" Tears of joy streamed down his face. "You're safe!" He pulled him tight to his chest. Phil didn't hug him back. Instead he pushed him away.

"Get off me!" He said coldly. Dan was shocked.

"Phil what the hell?" He shouted. He'd seen his friend dead and now he was seeing him alive again and this was the greeting he received? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Why are you so fucking clingy?" Phil clenched his fists and shouted. This was nothing like Phil. Phil would never have cursed or raised his voice. Something was definitely wrong.

"Because I'm in fucking love with you! I've been in love with you for 8 fucking years and you've been too stupid to figure it out!" He shouted back. Phil froze. An invisible wave seemed to wash over him.

"I would never love you." He said. With 5 words, he broke Dan's heart. He couldn't believe that Phil would say such a thing. It just wasn't possible. It wasn't possible... Wait a minute. The cursing. The shouting. The coldness. It wasn't Phil. It was another nightmare brought to life. Dan turned towards the sky.

"Hey god, fuck you!" He yelled at the sky. "I'm tired of your games! I want... I want to see the real Phil and go to heaven!"

"You have passed all trials." A voice behind him said. He turned back to Phil to find Morgan Freeman in his place.

"Yeah, well, still, fuck you." Dan spat. God shrugged.

"Alright then. Fair enough. I will let you pass into heaven." He gestured towards the gates behind him.

"But where's Phil?" He wasn't going into heaven without him.

"I'm here Dan, I'm right here, I'm here!" Phil shouted from behind him. Dan turned and ran to him. Phil greeted him with open arms. "I was so worried."

"I never want to lose you ever again." Dan buried his face in Phil's chest. He then looked into Phil's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phil kissed the top of his head. "Now lets go to heaven." Phil grabbed Dan's hand and together, they walked past the pearly gates.


End file.
